LOVE ME, LOVE ME NOT
by Panteradogs
Summary: Rin makes a new friend They become close. and very good friends. Hse is always there when Rin need her. but will happen when Rin gets confused feelings for her and falls in love with her ? And what will happen when she has to Choose between her and Haru ?
1. Who are you ?

ON with the story !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin POV

I lay in my bed thinking what Im gonna do next. I just broke up with Haru and im heartbroken. Now I need to find a way to break the curse. I couln't help but sigh and look at the clock.

It was six o' clock and it was almost time for me to get ready to go to school. school. What a drag. I have to go to school today cause I have missed so much. I get up and get ready since I can't fall asleep.

-An hour later-

I walk to school thinking about a way to break the curse, but my mind is basically on Haru. How could I not love him ? he was perfect. Why did I have to leave him ? as I walk into the school grounds I can hear whispering all over the place.

"Hey she hasn't been to school in a while, ya think maybe she was whoring herself ?'' A girl whispered to her friend. "Yeah a bigtime whore,that most have been it, I mean look a her ?" says her friend. I ignore the comment and just walk into the building.

It seems like the rumors at school get worse and worse everyday. one day everyone says Im sleeping with two guys, the next day its ten.I can barely handle it. I wonder why it has to come to this ? I stay quiet and leave eveyone alone, is this the treament I deserve ? I wish it could all just stop.

"Ladies we have a new student today, her Name is Lena Althea, please treat her kindly" The teacher said and had her sit next to me. She looked at me and then smiled and I glared back at her not wanting to get close to anyone, Who knows maybe she might just be like eveyone else.

It was during lunch that I saw her again, walking towards me to try and sit next to me I guess But I got up and started walking away from her. "wait wait where are you going ?" She yelled and chased after me.

She grabbed my arm and I shook her off. "what..do you...want ?" I said angerly. 'UM well, I wanted us to be friends and I thought the best time to aproach you was during are lunch time"She said.

"well you were wrong, dont ever aproach me, dont come close to me, stay the FUCK away from me !" I said and she started at me a while in shock. Then she started giggling and said "Your interesting, lets be good friends, my name is Lena" she said and smiled. Her smile...it was so bright and happy, a million dollar smile. It made my hearts sink. Why did her smile make me feel calm ? like I coud just forget anything and let mit all go ? I barely even knew her..so why do I feel so...affected ?

"so is that a yes ?" She said tilting her head. See, I usually don't make friends so easily, but I wanted to know what the affect was. I sighed and sat next to her. "You're...weird" I said hiding my face with my hand. "hahaha I het that alot" she said happily. Why is she so happy ?

later after school she asked if she could join me in walking home. I said "No'' but she came along anyway She was humming a song to herself and i blurted out "how old are you?" she replied "15" "I thought so, you looked kinda young to be 18" I said. She giggled.

I never realized it before, but she was a pretty girl. Dark brown hair that went to her thighs and long eyelashed that covered her dark grey eyes, and she was rather short, about the same height as that tohru girl.

"You know im half russian and half japanese ?" she said to me out of know where. "Does it look like I ca-" I stopped becuase I saw Momijij and Haru waling in the opposite direction/ Haru spotted me and stopped walking. I didn't know what to do so a grabbed Lena's hand and ran to my house. Whe we got there we were both panting.

"Isuzu ?...He was your first love right ? the one with the balck and white hair ?" SHe said and my eyes widened. How would she know ?

"H-how did y-" I couldnt speak i jsut stared at her and she responded "becuase when you looked at him you had the look of a girl with a broken heart" she said and looked at the floor.

I started crying out of know whereand fell on my knees and started crying even more.

"whats wrong Isuzu ? did I do something ? Im sorry it was my fault I shouldn't have said that" She said coming close to me and looking at me worried. "Just leave me alone" is aid crying in my hands. HS didn;t say anything but she hugged me. I couldnt help but hold on to her. I felt so weak, she seemed like my savior.

I had a feeling she was different from everyone else. I coud feel it in my heart.


	2. Simple moves

Finally another chapter sorry for the long wait people

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin POV

after a while I stopped crying and went back to normal. what surprised me is that Lena didn't ask if anything. Anything, not even why I cried, she pretended like it never happened, which releaved me in a way. She went on like nothing happened. She even started making weird noises and acting really stupid. I was okay with anything as long as she didn't ask me why I cried.

"hey Isuzu, ya think its okay if I sleep over ?" She asked me a little while. I looked at her as if she was crazy and asked why.

"cause...I don't want to go home" She said looking at the floor sadly. The way she looked is what made me say yes. That look was so...cute ?

even if Lena was at my house, I still acted anti-social with her. She didn't seem to mind which made me kinda happy that she left me alone. It was getting late and I was sitting next to the window looking at the moon. I had spaced out, and I didn't realize after a while that Lena was calling me names.

"you CUNT ! bring it on biatch, pshh I'm more gangster than you fer shizzle" she said in a mocking voice. "do you want to get kicked out ?" I told her with an annoyed tone. "well at least now I got your attention" she said and ran next to me.

" what are you looking at the moon ?" She said and I replied to her with a ''what do you care ?". "awwww Isuzu why do you have to be so mean ?"

"If you hd a problem with it why don't you leave ?"

"Cause I like you !" She said and smiled. I looked at her and blushed. What does she mean by like ? I guess I fell or sleep or something, becuase the next thing I know, Im woken by Lena's screaming.

"Isuzu ! stop sleeping its time to go to school !" Lena yelled at me. I could see she was already in her school uniform. and she was handing me mine. I got up and got dressed and we left but I stopped becuase about 15 feet awayHaru was walking to school with momiji and I couldn't walk any further. Lena seemed to notice it and asked me what was wrong.

"I...Don't...want...to...see...him" I said and apperently she knew whoI was talking about.

She looked at me then at Haru and Momiji then ran off to them. I tried to catch her but it was too late, she was running right behind Haru. He looked at her and then she went behind him and started pushing him. Haru seemed to go along with it

"Hi my name is Lena, can you please walk faster ? me and Isuzu are trying to get to school without disturbance" she said and the he looked at my direction. about 2 seconds later, Haru was out of the building and me and Lena are walking to school.

There is one thing I hated the very much with all my heart. School. Nothing but a load of shit talkers who don't even know me, but I learn to get by without saying anything back.

when me and Lena were walking in the halls, the shittalkers were doing it again.

"Look its Isuzu, she s suck a whore" One sad. "I know she dosen't come to school alot, probally earnimg money by letter lechious men touch her: another one said.

" I heard her parents caught her having sex, with some old man, and had a bunch of money in her clothes, and that they disowned her" yet another saidand they all giggled at this. I just wanted to keep walking but Lena had stopped me. I stood in place while I saw her walk up to the girls.

"Oh shut the F#k up you guys don't even know her ! you guys are just mad cause she it alot prettier than you people will ever be ! she is not any of that you good for nothing low life son of a bitches !" she yelled at them and they were all in shock. me too, cause I didn't see that coming at all.

She walked to me and smiled "See ? now that wasn't so hard now was it ? lets go" She said and we started walking to our class I stayed a little behind her and looked at her. I couldn't help but blush. Someone other than Haru actually stood up for me. I felt like crying, so this what you call a friend. She looked at me and smiled. I think somehow she got that message from me, because her smile was so heartwarming.

After school I had asked her why she did it. "huh ?...well youre my friend, of course I'm gonna stick up for you" she said as we walked. we had to go our seperate ways she hugged me goodbye and left. I went home and sat next to the window. Im anti-social, but for the first time in these last 3 days I wanted Lena be next to me forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll try to write the next chapter faster


	3. Show me love

**I told you I would update soon :)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...SO" Lena said out loud after a long quiet time during lunch. I had spaced out I wasn't paying attention to anything, I had almost forgotten where I was.

"Isuzu, you're really spacy" She said and smiled at me. "I am ?" I asked and she giggled a little.

"You sounded like a little girl when you said that, it sounded cute" She said and pinched my cheek a little and I felt my face turn red. I Stood up from where we were sitting  
I call me Rin" I told her than looked at her. She had her head tilted with and confused face.We started at each other for a little while and I started to turn red so I turned around. "Just call me Rin" I said and she agreed with a smile.

It has been about 2 weeks since I met Lena, and we are almost always together except after school and during weekends. Today was Friday, and it was almost time to go home. I wasn't looking forward to the next day because that meant a day without Lena.

"Hey Rin, lets go somehwere tommorrow" How Ironic she asks me when I didn't want to be alone tomorrow. "where ?" I asked. "Lets go to the park!" She yelled and I said NO.  
"Then to the stores ?" She said and I thought about it. I agreed to go and shye smiled. "Finally we get to hang out together ! hey, um tomorrow can I also sleep over at your house ?" She asked.

"What do you hate so much at home that you want to stay over almost every night ?"I asked. She looked at me and then to the floor sadly.

"What makes you think that"

"Well its just not normal"

"To me it is"

"Lena!"

"its a secret" she said and smiled a sad smile. I looked at her in shock and looked away.  
Whatever go ahead if you want" I said and she looked at me. "Its not that I don't trust you Rin, honestly it isn't that !" She said and I looked at her.

"You...you trust me ?"

"Of course your my bestfriend"

I blushed and she hugged me, my heart starting beating really fast.

The bell rang to release us from school, and we both started walking home, she said her goodbye and we both headed different ways.

SATURDAY

She came around 10 o' clock and we were both dressed and ready to go.

We went to alot of places and she bought me alot of things, i told her she didn't have to, but she said she wanted to give me gifts to show she loved me. Loved ME. I blushed and we continued. it was around 12 o' clock when we went o the park and got icecream. We were in a private area.

We talked a little and laughed, which I hadn't done in a long time.

" Hey Rin you have some ice cream on your lip" She said and leaned close to my face.

She did the unexpected. We were sitting on the floor , so she got up and got on top of me. SHe leaned forward and my heart started pounding like crazy. She got closer and closer and...wiped the icecream off with her hand. '' There, all gone" she said happily and got up. My face was beat red by then and I sat up.

"haha did you think I was gonna kiss you ?" Lena laughed and I stayed quiet.

"Lets go now" She said and we both got up and headed to my house.

we ate, talked, to a walk around the building and threw the woods, and the headed back home at around 10 o' clock.

we started changing into something comfortable to wear, which was to me was just a big shirt, which is what she decided to wear too.I turned around and took off m bra then put on my shirt. when i turned around she was starting at my chest. "Rin, you have big boobs" She said and I blushed. We made a bed on the floor and tucked ourselfs in/ She laid beside me.

It was dark and late but I couldn't sleep.

"hey Rin ?"

" What ?"

"Do you know the new rumors that started about you and me ?"I didn;t much crae for rumors anymore but Lena was in it so I had to know.

"What is it ?" I asked

"That me and you are Lesbians"She said plainly and I stayed quiet. Is that what im turning into ? A Lebain ? all these feeling for Lena, they felt like the way felt for Haru, is that how I know I'm a lesbian ?"

"Rin, I love you" Lena said. and I tried to look at her but it was to dark to see her face.

"I...I love you too" I said and I blushed. She got closer to me and grabbed my hand.

"I'm...happy..." She said and closed her eyes I looked at her and I started to tear.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head to hers, and smiled. We both fell asleep and I was more happier than i could ever be, becuase maybe Lena feels the same way for me that I do fo her.

I wished the moment could've lasted forever...


	4. I have lost my mind

I got a review from SHAFFER saying "Rin should be with Haru. Besides this is just wrong

Well, Shaffer, if you didn't notice that this is MY story, not yours, If you have a problem with, then don't read, I never grabbed your face and shoved it on the screen to read it.

-  
NormaL POV

Lena had woKen up before Rin in the morning. SHe had stared at Rin for a while and noticed it seemed like she was having a bad dream.

"awwww poor Rin" She whispered to herself and barely touched her cheek. "the only way to get out of a bad dream is to wake up Rin" She said and got up from the futon. She looked at the clock next to Rin's bed. It was 5:30 am.  
"wow I never get up this early...Im gonna take a walk" She combed her hair and put it in to high ponytails and clipped most her bangs on one side of her face and Ran out the door.

She ran around for a little while and came to a stop and sat down on a big rock. Her head was down form panting "this place is so b...b...BIG"  
she said and suddnely felt a presence. she looked to her side and noticed that Haru was leaning on the wall, staring at her cocking his eyebrow with a cigerette ( I forgot how to spell it)

They stared at each other for about 10 seconds when Haru broke the silence. "Do you know how early it is ?' He said and Lena replied "Do you know how bad it is to smoke ?" She said and ran up to him, tilting her head while standing in front of him ans asked "Who are you ?" She said perkishly."I should be asking you the same thing" He said and grabbed his cigerette and threw to the floor.

"I am Shanika bend-over, I am a Russian man...With NO testicles !" Lena said and Haru couldn't help but laugh.  
"okay okay my name is Lena...oh but I really amfrom Russia !" She said like she barely from Russia. Haru smiled at her Lena looked up at him and blushed a little. "Im Hatsuharu Sohma" He said still smiling at her.

She couldn't help but still blush. "Wait...hatsuharu...can I call you Haru ?" Lena said and Haru replied yes.

"Well then Haru from this point on let us be friends !' lena said and smiled and Haru stared at her with a dazed expression.  
"Well HAru I must turn back and run to my friend's house so bye bye !"" she said andturned around and ran a litlle and then stopped and turned around and looked at him."And No more smoking !" she said and Ran off.

He smiled thinking what a silly girl she was...and wondered how she became friends with her. BUt he was glad that Rin had a friend and For some reason he could trust Lena.

As Lena kept running she thought about Haru, what was this strange feeling that she had for him, and why is her heart beating so fast.  
She came to a stop and looked at the floor sadly. her eyes closed and she slowly covered her face with her hands.  
'What is going on' she thought to her self. She hoped to herself that she had no attraction to that guy, because she still dosen't know how she feels for Rin.

'I know I love Rin, but is it more than a frienship love ? DO I want her more than a friend ? or do I just really care for her..' Lena thought to herself. Lena herself knew she was straight her whole life, she never felt an attraction to Any girl, but something made her want to become friends with Rin, and started to have confused feelings as thye became friends, but she never showed it.

Lena looked up and saw Rin standing in front of her with a worried expression on her face. She was panting and looked lik she was about to cry.

Lena looked shocked to see her standing in front of her. "Where were you ? I was looking all over for you, I got worried !" Rin said still panting.  
Lena replied "I woke up early so i started to explore, did I come back late ?" 'Im just glad that youre alriht I had a drea that--" Rin said but suddenly blushed. "lets just go home" she said and started walking the other way. Lena walked next to her.

Rin looked at Lena's hand and blushed, she wanted to hold her hand. Rin, embarrased grabbed onto Lena's hand and Lena looked at her. Rin was looking straight ahead but was blushing and Lena smiled at it.

They walked inside Rin's house and let go of each other. Rin walked into the kitchen and asked Lena if she wanted to eat. When she got no response,  
she turned around and looked at Lena who was looking at the floor. Lena started to tear adb Rin ran up to her. Lena whats wrong !" Rin asked concerned and Lena shook her head and slided down to the floor sitting down with her feet sticking out from each side. Rin looked at her worriedly.

"its because..b-because Rin, I-i'm so confused, and even if I knew, what would I do ? This feeling isn't right. And I wouldn't be able to protect you" Rin went wide-eyed and ena continued to talk. "Becuase I wouldn't be able to protect you, it would be all my fault, yet, I want you so much "  
Lena said and Rin was in shock. Tears started streaming from her face, So Lena did feel the same thing and Rin was happy but she knew what Lena was talking about.

If thye are to love each other like a boy and a girl would, nothing but shame would be brought to them, and Lena wouldn't be able to protect Rin from it. It touched Rin and thats what caused the tears. She both love each other and were both confused the whole time.

Rin bent down and hugged Lena. Lena hugged her back, not crying anymore. they both looked at each other and kissed.

when they broke fomr the kiss the looked at each other and both had blushed "I have Lost mine mind" Lena said and kissed her again

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ooooooooooooh now what ? some Drama. and alot more Yuri. intersesting I think. oh well ill try to update soon 


End file.
